


Please

by xXRavenShadeXx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alien anatomy, Also Will is a sad bean, Begging, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tentacles, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRavenShadeXx/pseuds/xXRavenShadeXx
Summary: As soon as Will says yes, Bill almost wishes he could take the words back.





	Please

As soon as Will says yes, Bill almost wishes he could take the words back.

“Are… are you s-sure?” he asked nervously. “I don't… I don't want to make you feel like you have to do something that you don't want to,” he added quickly.

Will looked at him, his eye big and pleading. “P… please,” he replied quietly, a light blush spreading across his face. “I… I've always r-really wanted this… I-I’m sorry….” he apologized. He would often say he was sorry after every sentence, which Bill found amusing, but it also made him sad. Will shouldn't have to think that he was at fault for every little thing that happened.

Bill felt his heart twist with affection for Will. “Shh… you don't need to apologize… just tell me if you want me to stop,” he told him, nuzzling against the other dream demon. He felt Will relax under his touch. “Do you want to be top? Or do you want me to?” he asked quietly, feeling his surface heat up a little.

“I… I d-don't care,” Will replied softly. “Maybe y-you should be dominant, I….” he took in a breath and looked at the ground, avoiding Bill’s gaze. “I think I would like that…. “ he admitted shamefully, his voice quiet.

“I'll do whatever you want me too,” Bill told him. He took Will’s hand into his own. “Just… if it's too much, promise me that you'll say something.” 

Will rarely talked unless spoken to, and if something was wrong he wouldn't outright say it unless someone asked. He didn't want the fragile dream demon to keep quiet in order to please Bill and not feel good himself.

“Okay….” Will murmured, leaning against Bill’s warm frame.

Bill caressed Will’s side, stroking it gently, and Will leaned into the touch. “What do you want me to do?” he asked patiently.

“J… just… do it,” Will squeaked out, his teary eye sparking with desire. “Please, Bill, I… I need it….”

Bill chuckled a little at his eagerness. “We gotta warm you up first,” he told him. He pushed Will gently down, and he happily submitted to him, lying exposed and vulnerable beneath him on the nonexistent ground of the Mindscape. He spread his thin little legs, giving Bill access to where his entrance was hiding. 

Turns out his sensitive spot was already fleshy from the conversation alone. Will was so cute; the shy demon had gotten off to their little talk.

He was about to touch Will when he hesitated, unsure of whether Will would like this or not.

“Please,” Will begged, shuddering.

“You're adorable,” Bill murmured, starting to rub Will’s bottom edge gently with his thumbs, his fingers pressing on the fleshy area. He felt Will tense under the touch and let out a small gasp. “You okay?” he asked, stopping his movements.

Will shivered. “Don't stop,” he told Bill, the words coming out as a breathy whisper.

Bill didn't reply, but he started to rub the area again in a circular motion, earning a small whimper from Will. His fingers caught on a small crack. That was a good sign. It meant that Will was enjoying it. His entrance only opened up if he was aroused. He stroked the crack, causing Will to gasp. He gently inserted the tip of his index finger into the slit, spreading him more open.

“B… Bill,” Will breathed, his face flushed and his body tense.

He started to slowly thrust in and out of Will with his finger, only going up to the second joint, scared that he might go too hard and make Will uncomfortable. His finger was soon coated in a golden fluid, and the slickness helped him thrust in and out. When he felt that Will was spread open enough, he inserted a second finger, starting to go deeper.

“Ah… nng…” Will moaned quietly, and Bill scissored his fingers inside of him, wanting to make him as big as he could. When he felt like he was done, he removed the fingers, causing Will to whimper in protest at the loss of contact.

He stood over the other dream demon and ground down against his entrance. Bill’s had already started to open up just from seeing Will like this, and it didn't take long for it to widen, pleasure sparking throughout his body.

When he could consciously move the tendrils that were hidden inside of him, he stepped off of a desperate, panting Will. The sight made his slit throb with arousal and his heart twist with love for his adorable little Will. He floated just above him and let a black tentacle slip out of his hole. He teased Will’s entrance, causing a flurry of pleas and moans to erupt from him.

“P-please,” he moaned. “Please, B-Bill, please f… fuck me, I—I need it,” he begged.

“I love you,” Bill whispered before slipping the slick tendril inside of Will. It was already slicked with his own blue fluids, and he moaned out loud as he felt the tentacles that were hidden inside of Will writhing against his own. He thrusted in and out, going slow, as he didn't want to hurt Will.

“Harder,” Will cried out, and Bill happily did so, picking up the pace and moaning as pleasure jolted through his body

He rubbed against something that made Will moan loudly, his whole body tensing and shuddering. “Think you can take more?” Bill murmured quietly, letting another tendril slide out of his entrance to pound Will alongside the other one.

Bill could tell that the other dream demon was close when he clenched his walls around Bill’s tendrils, obviously trying to hold back from finishing. Bill felt like he would burst any minute as well, so he pounded into Will hard. “Come for me,” he moaned, and Will did at the same time as Bill, and they both cried out in ecstasy. 

They both fell into a panting mess, basking in the afterglow. Will let out a shaky sigh, and Bill looked at him to see that he was literally leaking.

“Oh—oh shit, I didn't mean to go so hard—”

“Bill….” Will interrupted him breathlessly. “Th… that was… that felt really good….” he squeaked out, giving him a sheepish little “eye smile” and fumbling with his hands.

Bill’s eye curved up in a smile as well. “I love you,” he told Will.

“I l-love you too….”

**Author's Note:**

> Look guys I wrote something other than billford for once in my life XD Feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
